Noble Ressurection
by greenflier
Summary: Halo-Reach last two levels  Pillar of Autumn, Lone Wolf  and following story IF Noble Six survived. Featuring MY Noble Six; Evie-E833. She is ranked Warrant Officer grade 2 just so you know.
1. The Pillar of Autumn

-Receiving Data-

…  
-Data Received-

-Proceeding to Report-

Subject Name: Evie-E833  
Gender: Female Age: 22  
Date of Birth: August 30th 2531  
Mission: Deliver the PACKAGE to the UNSC frigate, Pillar of Autumn  
Mission Status: -Unknown-

-End of Message-  
…

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

She could hear his ragged breathing over the comm. uplink, and she hoped she could get to him before he died.

"No, not die" she thought "Spartans never die"

"Shit" she murmured, seeing several red blips on her motion tracker

she quickly ducked behind an old concrete road block and reloaded her assault rifle and her DMR.

She cautiously peered around the corner to see sever special operations grunts walk out of the old factory doors

"I really don't have time for this," she snarled, standing up and easily dispatching the grunts with a quick burst from her DMR

"Almost too easy" she said, reloading her weapon and slowly walking into the factory and seeing a med kit on the ground "I'll save this for later" she murmured, placing it in her utility case

Just then a blue plasma bolt whizzed past her

"Crap" she thought as several more bolts pummeled her shields

She quickly sidestepped and hid behind the wall to let her shields recharge

"Come on, come on" she quietly urged her shields, just as the Elite came running through the doorway looking for her.

"Guess who" she growled, jumping on the elite and slitting his throat with her combat knife

She returned the knife to its sheath and pulled out her AR and walked slowly into a supply room, watching her motion tracker carefully al the while

"Not good" she thought, seeing her low ammunition count "need ammo" she muttered, looking for an ammunition or weapons locker, and finding none.

"Oh thank god" she breathed, finding a clip lying on the ground next to a dead marine "damn…only half full" she thought, putting it into her utility case with the med kit and other clip and stepped cautiously out of the room

"SHIT!" she yelled when a blast from a fuel rod cannon hit her squarely in the chest, knocking her back against the wall and draining her shields entirely

"Damn, damn, damn" she thought, scrambling to get away from the barrage of fuel rod blasts.

She crept quietly over to a window and peered out and saw an elite zealot with a fuel rod cannon on the catwalk on the opposite wall, and another one with a plasma rifle searching for her across the room.

"Lets see how you like this" she said quietly, firing a few DMR rounds at the zealot. He turned and looked at her as she walked out the door again and fired his fuel rod cannon at her

She just grinned under her helmet and activated her drop shield, which absorbed each of the fuel rod blasts, and ran out while he was reloading the cannon and tossed two plasma grenades at him, both staying true to their target and sticking him, then she pulled out her AR, draining most of his remaining shields. After the grenades detonated she quickly ran up the stairs and grabbed the fuel rod cannon and fired it at the other elite, who was charging at her plasma rifle blazing, killing it and emptying the clip in the process. She threw it down and picked her AR back up and put the last clip into it.

"I'm coming Emile" she said over her comm. Link

She ran around a corner only to be thrown back by an Elite Zealot, armed with an energy sword

"Fuck" she thought, unloading her remaining ammo onto the zealot, barely damaging his shields "damnit, out of ammo" she thought

She heard the zealot sniffing around for her and she dropped both guns and stepped out from behind the pillar that she was hiding behind.

"Come get me!" she called out to the zealot, pulling out her combat knife

"You are brave, human" the elite said, in perfect English "but you and your kind will fall" he finished, charging her and yelling a sangheili battle cry

"Not today" she snarled, dodging him quickly and stabbing him in the back of his shoulder

"Pathetic" he grunted, charging her again, this time slashing her leg as she jumped out of the way

"Fuck!" she cried out in pain, then ran at the elite, catching him off guard and grabbing his energy sword arm and shoving her knife up through a soft spot below his rib cage, piercing one of his two hearts, then threw him to the ground

"You…have fought honorably…human" he gasped "please…finish what…you started" he gasped pleadingly

"With pleasure" she growled, plunging her knife into his chest

"Thank…you…I die…with honor…" he said with his dying breath

She stood over his body for a minute, looking down at him curiously

"Noble six, where are you?" Captain Keyes asked over the comm. link

"Oh crap" she thought "approaching the Mass Driver now sir" she replied

"Well hurry up Spartan, that cruiser's getting awfully close" he said

"Yessir" she said, climbing the ladder to the driver emplacement. Before mounting the cannon she walked over to Emile

"Just like you to kill the one who stabbed you in the back and live through it" she said

"Six…the cruiser" Emile said slowly

"Okay Emile, just stay alive until it's over"

"I promise" he said "now just hurry up"

She climbed into the MAC emplacement, dispatching the phantoms that were too busy trying to avoid the rounds to aim accurately

"Fire! Now, Lieutenant! Hit her in the gut!"Keyes shouted over the comm. link

She charged the cannon and fired, one shot in the belly of the hulking cruiser was all it took to disable it

"Thank you Spartan" Keyes said as the Pillar of Autumn took off

She exited the driver and walked towards Emile. As she was walking she stepped on something that grated into the ground with a metallic scraping. She looked down and saw Emile's Kukri knife and leaned down to pick it up

"Hey…that's mine…"Emile said

"May I?" she asked, smiling slightly

"Sure" he replied

She picked it up and walked over to him, cleaning off the elites blood, and slid it into his sheath

"Thanks for sharing" she said, remembering Kats words after their assault on the covenant spires.

She took off her helmet, her long copper colored hair falling out and framing her face. She looked down at her helmet and saw her reflection in the visor, her skin was pale as a ghost with dark lines under her eyes from a lack of sleep, and bruises from being thrown back by the Zealot

"Heh…you look like crap" Emile said

"I bet you don't look so well under that helmet of yours either" she retorted, placing hers aside and reaching down to take off his helmet

"No…leave it" he said

"Ok" she replied "here" she said, pulling out the med kit from her utility case

"No…keep it…I'm a dead man" he said, seeing the kit

"I'm not going to stand by and watch another of my team mates die" she said sternly

"Evie…there's no helping…me now" Emile said, using her real name "head for rally point Omega…you need to find survivors…and find a way…off this rock"

"I won't go without you" she said

"Fine…I didn't want…to do this…as your superior I…command you to…leave, now" he said

"I…if that's what you want…sir" she replied

"It is…you still got the big guys tags?" he asked

"Yes, why?" she said, confusedly

"Keep 'em with you…" Emile trailed off, then quietly slumped over


	2. Lone Wolf

She felt dead inside, she had nothing left to fight for, Noble team…no, her family, was all dead, and all she could hope for was that Jun made it off the planet alive.

"Oh no…"she gasped, seeing the rally point looking like it was bombed, with dead Spartans littering the ground like toys after a child was done playing with them.

She heard the first drop ship before she saw it, felt the heat as the plasma bolt ripped past her. She pulled on her helmet and readied her assault rifle "lets do this" she said, narrowing her eyes at the grunts running up the hill at her. She ran down the hill, AR blazing, when she ran out of ammo in her clip, and grabbed the nearest grunt, breaking his neck and tossing him into one of his teammates sending them both flying off the cliff. As she reloaded her rifle she saw the next wave, which was, as per usual tactics, Skirmishers and Brutes. As they fired at her she ran for cover, tripping on a loose pile of rocks and tumbling down the hill, eventually sliding to a stop next to a rocket launcher "that's lucky" she thought, hefting the launcher up and firing it towards the hillside killing most of the skirmishers and a few brutes

"So much easier" she said, picking up her AR and firing a few rounds at a brute who's shields were down and killing him.

As she sprinted away from the group she tossed a few grenades at the remaining members of the group, killing them all.

As she was enjoying her momentary triumph a plasma grenade detonated in front of her, followed by a few plasma bolts.

"Damn" she muttered as a crack appeared in her visor that made it almost impossible to see. She took off her (deep purple and white OR hot pink and black) Mark V helmet with CMU attachment and up armored plate above the visor, and started shooting the elite who threw the grenade. The group of elites charged her and she easily sidestepped the first one, a zealot, grabbed the second one and snapped his neck. She laughed wildly as she threw him at the third elite while dodging a swipe from the zealot's energy sword.

She cried out in pain when a fourth elite, another zealot, kicked her back, throwing her to the ground. She rolled over to see the lead zealot standing above her, his sword poised to strike a killing blow

"Do it" she snarled at the elite, then braced herself for certain death…a death that never came…

…  
-Receiving Data-

…  
-Data Received-

-Proceeding to Report-

…  
Subject Name: Evie-E833  
Gender: Female Age: 22  
Date of Birth: August 30th 2531  
Mission: Deliver the PACKAGE to the UNSC frigate, Pillar of Autumn  
Mission Status: -COMPLETE-

…  
-End of Message-


	3. Mental Instability

**Ok, believe it or not, but this is actually what started my whole story but then i got the idea to do the end levels of the game before this so you could learn a little more about Evie before her...well, what happens in this chapter is for you to find out **:P

* * *

"Checking vitals" Dr. Franklin said

"This is odd…there's a sudden spike in brain activity" Dr. Ariel muttered, eying a monitor attached to the Spartan.

The Spartan's eyes snapped open and she looked quickly around the room, assessing her situation, and spotted Ariel standing over her and in her shocked, confused mind Ariel appeared to be an Elite Zealot, the very one that killed Emile

"You!" She snarled, breaking one of the restraints on the hospital bed and hitting Dr. Ariel in the head, sending her crashing into a medical cart

"What was...URK!" Dr. Franklin said, turning around just as the Spartan broke the last restraints and grabbed his throat

"Help…no...ble six…gone ro…gue" He choked out into his communicator. His call for help was cut short by his scream as she threw him into the wall on the other side of the room

"Holy shit" Jun said, walking in just in time to see the doctor hit the wall right next to him

"You…YOU KILLED KAT!" Six screamed, launching herself at him with all her strength

"Whoa Six!" Jun said, catching her and falling to the ground in the process

"YOU SHOT HER!" She screamed, her eyes clouded with hatred and sorrow, then punched Jun square in the chest

"Ow fuck…Six calm down" Jun said, louder than usual, pulling off his helmet

A wave of recognition crossed over Noble Six's face "Jun…is it really you?" she asked, not believing her own eyes

"Yes six, its really me, I'm here" he said softly, seeing the fire seem to die from her eyes

"I…I'm sorry…" She said sadly

"Its ok six" Jun replied softly

"Thank…you…" she trailed off, leaning against him

"Six?" Jun asked in surprise. Her soft breathing was his only response  


* * *

**Sorry this chapters a bit shorter, but i just had to get it out there. remember to leave the reviews, I love em _^.=.^_**


	4. UPDATE

Sorry about the lack of updates everyone,i would have a few chapters to put up but i've had a rather eventful summer, had to re-install windows due to major computer problems, and was without internet for a rather long while, and to top that off i have lost the flash drive with my stories saved on it and cannot find the backup files i had saved onto my computer .  
Anywho, I'm gonna be working on my stories as soon as i find my backup files, and if i dont find it soon i'm just gonna rewrite the newer chapters going off of what i already have on here. 


End file.
